


No Translation Necessary

by crazyjane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it only takes a few words ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Translation Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was challenged ...

 

'I am GROOT!'

 

'H-Hodor?'

 

'I am Groot.'

 

'Hodor. Hodor? Hoooo-dor.'

 

' _I_ am Groot. I _am_ Groot. '

 

'Hoooo-dooooor.'

 

'I am _Grooooot_. I am _Groooot_. I am **_Groot_** ...'

 

'Hoooodorrrr ... Hooodor ... Hodor! Hodor! Hodor!'

 

**'IIIII AMMMMM GROOOOOOOT!!!!'**

 

... 

 

'Hoooodor.'

 

'I am Groot ... '

 

'Hodor.'

 

 


End file.
